


The One That Was Almost Edgy As Hell

by FullMoonRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au my world my rules, F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, Haruno Sakura has her shit together, M/M, Multi, Namikaze Minato Lives, No Uchiha Massacre, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonRaven/pseuds/FullMoonRaven
Summary: Hiroto Asuka is a genin on Team 7, along with his friend Haruno Sakura, and the two wonder boys of the village, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. He's not sure what to really make of their sensei, Hatake Kakashi- who's not even 10 years older than them, and certainly looks it, but he's sure that nothing too bad can come of this. I mean, with two prodigies, and a world-renowned Shinobi as their Sensei, what could possibly go wrong? Aaaaaand he jinxed it, didn't he...
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The One That Was Almost Edgy As Hell

Asuka's eyes peeled open, glaring at the alarm clock blaring static on his nightstand. He briefly considered turning it off and just turning over to go back to sleep, but he let out a grunt from the back of his throat before he sat up, shutting it off and sliding out of bed before he could flop back down. 

He grabbed a towel and padded down to take a shower, the sound of the water seeming too loud in the still-asleep house. He dried off and dressed in the clothes he'd set aside, then flipped off the light and opened the door, towel and dirty clothes under an arm as his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness. Noodle, his dog, was sat right in front of the bathroom, staring up at him with big eyes and wagging his tail. 

Asuka snorted, muttering "Dumb dog" fondly as he passed, scratching at Noodle's large ears as he went. He went back to his room and dropped his clothes in his hamper, then stretched over his desk chair and turned his lamp on. Noodle laid down next to Asuka's bed and watched as the dark haired boy went around, slipping on his shoes and just getting ready for school, as most 14 year olds do. 

A glance at the clock told him to hurry, so he grabbed his jacket, satchel- making sure his books and notebooks were inside-, shoved his phone in his pocket, and turned off the light, Noodle following as he walked to the front door. Noodle let out a soft bark, and Asuka scratched between his ears. 

"Sorry bud, I'll be home after school. Love ya" He cooed, before closing the door behind him. He glanced up at the sky, noting that it was now a dark periwinkle color, and set off down the street to the Academy. 

**~~\----------------------------------------------~~ **

Asuka stood off to the side of the other groups of kids who were also waiting to be able to go into the building, reading on his phone while occasionally glancing up. Eventually, he caught sight of rose quartz colored hair out of the corner of his eye and raised his head, grinning. 

"Heya, took ya long enough" He teased. Sakura, his best friend of 5 years, rolled her spring green eyes and lightly shoved him as he laughed.

"Oh shut up you ass." She snarked, before rolling her shoulders. "Kinda surreal to know we're graduating today. I can't wait to quit sitting at desks for hours and actually get some hands-on experience!" she gushed. 

"You just want an excuse to beat the fuck outta people" Asuka deadpanned, ducking away from her shove. "I'm a little more concerned about what team Sasaki is gonna stick me on. There's a few people I wouldn't mind working with, but with my luck I'm gonna get two complete dumbasses who don't know a single thing about being on a team." He moaned, making Sakura nod.

"Oof, yeah, that'd fucking suck. Maybe she's taken that into account?" Sakura suggested as the bell rang and everyone began heading inside to their classrooms.

"I highly doubt it. Welp, see ya at the end of the day" 

**~~\----------------------------------------------~~ **

Asuka had his arm propping his head up, squishing his cheek as he lightly doodled in his sketchbook. Around him, classmates were excitedly chattering about what teams they'd get, what their sensei would be like, and how they can't wait to get to kicking ass. Things fell quiet and Asuka looked up as Sasaki, their sensei, entered the room with a clipboard in her hands. 

"Morning everyone! I'd go through this long speech that the Director gave me, but we'd much rather get to the actual reason for today, yeah?" She chirped, smiling at the cheers a few students gave. "Here's how it'll work. I'm gonna read off names and what team number they belong to, then you go and sit with your teammates and get to know eachother until Lunch. I'll have to ask that until I finish reading off teams and names, you guys talk in Level One voices, so that others can hear when their name and team is called; Sound fair?" She got a chorus of 'yes's, 'yeah's, and even a few 'hell yeah's. 

As she began to list off team numbers and student names, Asuka went back to drawing, but kept an ear out for his own name and team number. It didn't take too long to get down the list, with there being twenty-nine students, but as it started nearing the end, Asuka began furrowing his eyebrows and glancing up more often. As Sasaki read off Team 19- which, strangely, had four members instead of the standard three- and his name wasn't called, Asuka swallowed the rising concern and raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Ayame?" Sasaki's smile was a little strained. Asuka could hear a few classmates begin whispering about him, about the 'cheating crippled kid', but he made direct eye contact with the teacher, ignoring the bitterness in his chest.

"First, my name is Asuka. Second, why wasn't my name called?" He asked, slightly straining his voice to make sure he was heard. Now the whispers were back, jeering that maybe he'd just been dropped from the Academy all together, serves him right for thinking they'd actually let him become a Genin, and for a moment he almost believed them-

"Your name wasn't called, Asuka" She said his name like she was doing him some fucked up favor by calling him by his actual fucking name, "because you've actually been placed on Team 7, from Iruka's class. We already have a team of four, and can't have another from this same class, so you'll be on a team of four in his class. Why don't you head on over so you can meet your new teammates?" She finished with a sweet, yet slightly smug tone, making Asuka glare, but say nothing.

He packed his things up and walked out with his head held high, ignoring the mutters and laughter that followed him like a nosey dog, making sure to slam the door a little as he closed it behind him. Bastards. He'd show them.

Asuka took a few deep breaths to calm himself, and marched off for Iruka's classroom. Whoever his classmates where, he better not have any problems with them or else he's gonna get expelled on the last day for breaking their kneecaps. See who's laughing after he revokes their kneecap privileges. 

The thought makes him huff in amusement, and takes away from the anger, though his expression was smoothed over as he arrived at his new classroom for the next whopping 2 hours- possibly less, if his teammates are douchebags. He knocked, paused for a few moments, then slid open the door.

"Iruka-Sensei?" He probed, making eyecontact with the man at the desk, who smiled.

"Ah, you must be the student from Sasaki-san's class" When Asuka nodded, he waved him in. Asuka resolutely ignored the curious eyes from the class, and simply shut the door behind him softly, before walking over to Iruka. "Hiroto Ayame, right?"

"Hiroto Asuka, actually, Sensei" He corrected, gauging the man's reaction. Iruka simply nodded, scribbled something on his papers, and turned back to him. 

"We just finished up the graduation speech, so you're just in time! You can sit next to-" He was cut off by a hand raising into the air.

"They can sit next to me, Sensei" Sakura called. Iruka smiled warmly- Asuka distantly noted that it didn't seem anything like Sasaki's- and nodded at the Kunoichi. 

"You can go and sit next to Sakura-chan, Hiroto-kun" With a quick bow, Asuka headed up and slid in next to Sakura, who scooched over to give him room. Making it look like he was just adjusting his position, he leaned over to Sakura.

"Booy, do I have some fuckin tea to spill when we get the time" He whispered, making her raise an eyebrow, interested. They both put it aside for awhile as Iruka began to read off teams. Asuka spaced out for the most part, but as Iruka closed in on Team 7, he paid more attention. 

"Team 7; Haruno Sakura," Both she and Asuka straightened, Asuka giving her a grin as she glanced at him, "Hiroto Asuka," She returned the grin, "Uchiha Sasuke," They blinked, Sakura in surprise and Asuka in confusion and only faint recognition, "and Uzumaki Naruto." 

As Iruka continued listing off, Asuka turned to Sakura for answers, leading to her pointing out their two teammates. Uchiha Sasuke was a dark, obsidian haired-boy with pale skin and dark eyes who looked like he was the class's token Goth; Asuka recognised him from somewhere, but couldn't quite place it. Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto had bright, sunflowery hair with tanned skin and light colored eyes- Asuka couldn't quite see the color from this far away; He recognised him immediately- who wouldn't? It was the Hokage's son, after all. 

"I recognise Uzumaki-kun, but who exactly is Uchiha-kun? I get that he's from the Uchiha clan, but I can't place where specifically." He muttered to Sakura. 

"He's the youngest of the Uchiha clan's head, Fugaku-Sama. He's actually a pretty nice and cool dude, he just likes acting like his older brother, Itachi-san, cause he thinks it makes him mature" She mutters back, smirking slightly as she finished. Asuka hummed thoughtfully as Iruka finished listing off.

"For now, you're all dismissed to lunch. When you get back, your Jounin Sensei will come retrieve you for introductions and team bonding. Once again, congratulations to all of you for making it to Genin! Class dismissed." Iruka chirped. 

The classroom was near immediately filled with noise as the now genin started all standing and talking with their friends, making their way out of the classroom. Sakura and Asuka were no different, heading out to their spot on a nearby roof as the boy launched into ranting and complaining about Sasaki and how much of a bitch she was.

A great start for a great adventure. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey, this is in no way my first Rodeo, but this is, in fact, a rodeo that nearly turned out like any other Edgy Naruto fic you'd find on wattpad-  
> When I first started writing this(not this fic specifically, just something similar) and writing Asuka, I was in a fairly bad place in terms of my dysphoria, anxiety, and depression, so he clearly reflected that. Since then- nearly three years- I've gotten better and come to terms with and accepted some things, so I figured that Asuka also needed to change. He'll by no means have a happy go lucky tale, that ain't my style, but he ain't gonna have shitstorm after shitstorm like in the first drafts.   
> I'd love to hear feedback, and If you're confused about anything, feel free to comment. Thanks!


End file.
